Divergent High
by PAGETEER4453
Summary: when Tris goes to a new high school, she meets Tobias and falls in love with him. Will she be able to tell Tobias what she feels toward him? Or is she never going to find love? There is no outside or war or anything. Abenegation and Dauntless is only a rank on who they hang out with. First chapter does not have Tobias/Tris moments but it will. Please give it a chance, and review!


**Sorry , this is not a Criminal Minds fanfiction. I decided to make a Divergent fanfic because I am in love with it now! This is a small story about when Tris goes to a new high school, she meets Tobias and falls in love with him. Will she be able to tell Tobias what she feels toward him? Or is she never going to find love? There is no outside or war or anything. Abenegation and Dauntless is only a rank on who they hang out with. **

**Please review if you want me to continue this story. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Tris's POV

I wake up to the scream of my older brother Caleb. "Beatrice, wake up! We are going to be late!" He yells from downstairs.

I cover my ears with my pillow, trying to block out all the yelling. I don't want to wake up. If I do get up, that means going to a new school again, meeting/ bonding with new people. You see my family and I move around a lot. So that means, my brother and me have to go to a new school every three years. It's horrible, I always have to hang out with my brother's buddies. They are all Abnegation. I wish I could be Dauntless instead, but I have never had Dauntless friends. Therefore, I am Abnegation.

I finally get up, and put on the dress that Tori bought for me this summer. It's black and knee high level. Once my brother sees me in the dress he is definitely going to disapprove of the dress. But I don't care. It's a new school year. I want to be different this year. I am 16 years old. It's time I do things the way I want and on my own.

I go downstairs and eat my breakfast. I noticed my brother staring at me, so I grin. I know exactly what he is going to say. " What in the world are you wearing, Beatrice?" He says staring at me.

" It's called a dress." I say eating my breakfast. " Yeah, no kidding!" He says getting ready.

We both finish getting ready and go outside to wait for the bus.

* * *

I stumble out of the bus and fall, causing a bunch of flying paper to go in the air. Nice going, Beatrice, I say in my head. I quickly gather my papers when I notice someone helping me pick up my papers.

"Hi, I'm Christina!" She says smiling, " what's your name?"

The name Tris comes out of my mouth. I meant to say Beatrice, but I didn't want to. Like I said before, it's a new school year, I want to try new things out.

" Thank you for helping me," I say with a smile

" Your welcome," she says, " you're new here. Right?"

" Yes, I am. I was actually wondering if..maybe..you can show me around?"

" I'd love too!" She says grabbing my arm and leading me in the school. " Come on!"

Once, I get inside. I noticed this school is huge!

Christina shows me around the school and I thank her for everything. Apparently, we have English, History, Gym, and French classes together! I'm so glad. I met someone that has the same classes as me.

We walk towards our English class. Since we both have English together. " Hey, Tris, if you want. You can come sit with my friends and me at lunch."

" I'd love to, thank you!" I say taking a seat.

* * *

It was 4 hours of torture! All my classes were completely boring! There were only two class I absolutely love, and they are Gym, and French. Lunch time finally came. I got my lunch and tried to find Christina. I soon found her with some other people, they were sitting on the table that was right in the center of everyone. I walked towards her. When she saw me, she smiled and motioned me to come over where she was sitting. I sat in between her a girl.

" Guys, this is Tris. She's new here. So, I thought, maybe she can hang out with us." She said introducing me to her friends.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Will." A boy said

" Hi," I say shyly

" Tris, this is Shaunna, Uriah, Zeke, Al, Marlene, Lynn, and Four." Christina says

Once she says Four, I look up, and find a handsome brown haired and blue eyed boy sitting there smiling. I'm almost of to La-la land until Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face.

" Tris, did you hear me?" She asks. I shake my head and she sighs, " I said are you joining cheerleading?"

" Oh! Umm, yeah!" I say smiling

" Yay! We can be cheerleading buddies than!" She says. She was about to do a cheer until Uriah screams " NO! Not again! Not another cheer. Christina just sit down and eat your lunch for once please!"

"Hmph!" Christina says sitting back down. "Someone doesn't appreciate my cheers."

" I appreciate them, but not when I'm eating. Please" Uriah says

" Fine!" Christina says, taking a bite of her sandwich. Everyone laughs, and so do I.

I'm so glad, I met more people! They are so funny, and nice. And that Four guy is good looking. I think I have a crush on him. We'll just see what it turns out to be.

* * *

**So, I realize now that this chapter does not have Tris/Tobias moments, but it will. Trust me, just give me a chance please. Please, review I want to know you ideas, comments, suggestions. Should I continue this story or no? Thanks for reading **


End file.
